Adoption
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: AU Story. Spencer is a ten-year old boy in the Nevada foster system. When Rossi and the team are called to Las Vegas to catch a child killer who now has Spencer Rossi bonds with the boy and decides to adopt him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is not finished, nowhere close, but I want to start posting it to see people's reactions. I love feedback and know that I read everything but I don't usually have time to respond even though I greatly appreciate what people write. I am going into my University exam period with essays due and studying to get done and writing is my stress relief. I will try to write and update as much as possible but no promises.

**Adoption**

**Chapter One**

JJ called them all into the conference room early that morning and immediately Rossi knew it must be a bad one. He was still getting used to having the blond on the team but she definitely made it easier to deal with the media, a task he despised. He followed Gideon into the conference room with Hotch right behind him. It felt so different to have a conference room and offices at Quantico instead being in the bunker they started in but he wasn't going to complain. Especially with the fancy office he landed as team leader, a position he was sharing with Gideon.

He found himself in the conference room looking around at his team. What changes it had gone through from the initial group. Hotch who was the definite future of the BAU, coming from a legal background and had the ability to play the Bureau's politics that he and Gideon had absolutely no interest in. Gideon was next to him looking ready to go, his co-leader took everything too hard but had such emotional connections. And then the new-kid Morgan, who replaced Kate who'd, moved on to head the crimes against children unit. He still hadn't made up his mind about the African-American man; he was a good profiler and explosives expert and had a physical sense that was interesting addition to the unit. Though he did slightly pity JJ being the only female in what was slightly an old-man's club.

JJ began her presentation, "Las Vegas, Nevada, children are turning up dead in the sands close to the main highway. However there are no signs of physical or sexual trauma with cause of death being tranquilizers to knock them out and then suffocation." She spoke as she showed images of children dressed in what looked like Sunday-best laid out in the desert, arms folded across their chests.

He spoke first, "How many victims?"

"Four, the last one, Jason Miers, was found yesterday afternoon." JJ spoke as she switched up to a picture of a ten-year old boy with curly brown hair. "The first was Megan Brendon, seven, second was Hayden Virton, eleven, then Jessica Neil, eight." Rossi was just sick looking at these pictures of these children killed. He hated all death but when it was children it was so much harder.

"Okay. Everybody grab you ready bags, flight out in thirty minutes. We'll start brainstorming on the plane. I don't want to hear another child has been taken, or that another has been found." Rossi ordered, giving one more flip-through of the file in front of him as the team filed out the door.

When they had all piled onto the plane, another new perk as the BAU was moving up the ranks of the Bureau's top-units with their suburb success rate, they began to go over the case.

Hotch started off the brainstorming session, "The way they are laid out seeks to remorse over their death," he paused thinking and then questioned, "what about the clothing? Where these the clothes they went missing in or did the unsub purchase them?"

"These weren't the clothes they were taken in." Morgan answered, glancing in the file, "It says here all the children were taken in the afternoon presumably on their walks home from school."

"Same school?" Gideon asked, thinking that was the connection between the victims.

"No. Jason Miers and Jessica Neil were at the same school, however Megan Brendon and Hayden Virton were at completely different schools." JJ clarified, "However all four childen are wards of the state."

"Foster children?" Rossi asked?

"Yes. Miers had been in the system for just a year since his parents died in a car accident with no surviving relatives. Neil since she was four, taken out of her home because of abuse charges. Megan Brendon, for three yeas, since she was four; apparently her father abandoned the family when she was an infant and then her mother was killed in car accident. Hayden Virton was taken in by the state when he was an infant, abandoned at the steps of a local church, however for some reason he was never adopted.

"So we have the connection between the victims." Gideon stated, thinking he had found the missing link

"Yes they were all foster children which speaks to victimology but they didn't have the same case worker." Morgan tried to argue,

"There's more than just case-worker that deals with foster children Morgan." Rossi corrected, "That is probably the link between the children. We should go through the children's histories in the foster system and that should give us our unsub."

"Don't we have a technical analyst now?" Hotch questioned, remembering they had been introduced to the eccentric computer analyst a month previous.

"Yes, we'll connect with her when we land." he confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed and were immediately greeted with bad news. Apparently the unsub had grabbed another child, another boy, Spencer Reid, age ten on his way home from school. It appeared as if the unsub was accelerating and they knew they needed to act fast if they wanted to find Spencer alive

He immediately began to delegate tasks, "Hotch and Morgan head out to the last dump site. JJ can you please hold a press conference asking for the public's help in the case and also a warning to be vigilant with their children. The unsub may be only grabbing wards of the state at this point in time however we don't want to leave him any option to grab others. Gideon can you start chatting with the victim's current case-workers I'm going to co-ordinate with our tech analyst then talk to Spencer's case-worker."

As the others headed out he pulled out his phone and dialled, "Hi, Garcia right?"

"Yep, what can I do for you Sir?"

"I need you to look into the backgrounds of five of the children taken. Look specifically at their history in the foster care system and see if any names come up in all three of them." He directed

"Will do Sir, I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done."

He moved out to interview Spencer Reid's social worker and was finished as all the others started to come back in. JJ was first, looking slightly annoyed. The press conference must not have gone well for the blonde, probably crazy reporters. Hotch and Morgan were next reporting that it was a local park with no security cameras. Gideon was last with no new information.

They raced out to the SUVs hoping against all hope that they would get there in time. Garcia had called them barely able to get the words out. It turned out that all the victims had had the same case-worker. The problem, or delay, in making the connection was that some of the children had been passed onto other case-workers.

Now they were racing to get to the unsub's house in time, hoping she hadn't already killed Spencer. Dave's heart had immediately gone out to the boy without ever having met him. From his conversation with the boy's case-worker he had learned that Spencer had been taken in after his father abandoned him and his Schizophrenic mother when Spencer was five. Apparently Spencer was some type of genius but the social system wouldn't let him move up. Something about publicly funded schooling and not being able to have him graduate early. The boy was ten and Dave's heart and reached out to him when he had seen the picture of a young with light brown hair, goofy glasses and formalish clothes. Rossi hoped desperately that there would be a child to rescue. It was crazy but he had already made the decision to adopt the boy and leave the BAU. He'd finally write the book he'd been tossing around in his head for awhile.

They rushed into the unsub's house to find her, a one Shannon Timmons, standing over Spencer with a needle in her hand.

Rossi breathed a sigh of relief before shouting, "Ms. Timmons drop the needle and step away from the boy." He began to inch his way forward, "You aren't saving the children, you are only hurting them. Let me take Spencer, let me adopt him."

"The system hurts them. They shouldn't have to go through that." She shouted back,

"No they won't be, especially not Spencer. Your were abused weren't you." Rossi stated, trying to spark a reaction or a break-down; anything that would get her away from Spencer or distract her so they could rush in. Spencer was being good and still but the terror was evident on the young boy's face.

Before either of them could say anything else Spencer began to speak, "Please Ms. Timmons, please let me go. I want to be adopted, please."

She turned towards Spencer and Morgan rushed forward to cuff her before she could do anything with the needle still in her hand.

When Morgan had Timmons cuffed and out of the room, Rossi moved forward to get Spencer.

"Is it true? You're going to adopt me." The boy mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

Rossi recognized the signs of an abused child trying to comfort themselves and felt his heart break just a little bit more, "Spencer, if you want me to adopt you then I'm all yours. But first how about we get you checked out. There is an ambulance outside."

Spencer seemed to be desperately searching for words, "But- I- You are-I don't even know your name."

He chuckled a bit to himself before answering, "Well that can be corrected easily, my name is David Rossi. I live in Virginia, near Quantico. Myself, and the group you see around you are a unit in the FBI called the Behavioural Analysis Unit. However considering I've had various publishers nagging me to write a book on the BAU I'm thinking of switching careers or at least taking a leave of absence." Rossi explained to the trembling child. As he had introduced himself to Spencer the child had unwrapped his arms from his knees.

He continued on, "Now why don't we get you all checked out by the paramedics." Rossi lifted the boy up after Spencer wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He couldn't help but notice that Spencer was light, far too light for a boy of his age.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everybody for their kind comments and encouragement about my story. It has definitely encouraged me to keep writing.

**Chapter 3**

By the time the paramedics had finished checking over Spencer the boy's current social worker had arrived.

"Mrs. Finn did you hear. I'm going to be adopted." Spencer blurted out to his social worker.

"I did hear Spencer but I need to chat with Mr. Rossi fist."

Rossi interrupted Spencer's response, "Spencer why don't you go with JJ."

Once Spencer had moved away he began, "I want to adopt Spencer. I can give him a stable loving home."

"You have a travelling job." She interjected

"A job that I am retiring from to publish. Not to mention my mother is very happy to help me take care of Spencer." He shot back

"You're not married."

"So?" he retorted, "I can still provide a stable family environment with monetary resources. Not to mention as I understand it Spencer could be going to university in a couple of years and I will be able to travel with him."

"Fine. You have to stay in Nevada for a few days until I let you know that the paperwork has gone through."

"Thank you."

He found Spencer reciting facts to JJ who was smirking.

"Leave it to you to find a little genius, Rossi."

"Technically intelligence is not quantifiable. But if you do take society's accepted form of quantifying intelligence my IQ is 187 and I am able to read and comprehend at a rate of 20,000 words per minute. As well, I have eidetic memory. However, Mrs. Finn informed that I could not be moved up in the Las Vegas School system because the state can not afford to send me to University or if I got scholarships, which I would, they could not allow me to be alone on campus."

David smiled at Spencer's little explanation of his intelligence. He truly was a little genius, and soon he would be Dave's little genius. However he couldn't believe that the social system would prevent Spencer from achieving your full potential.

"Well I will talk to the school system and whenever you are ready for University you can go and I'll go with you to shadow but not interfere. The other thing is you and I have to stay in Nevada for a few days while the paper-work goes through but then you are legally mine and we can head back to Virginia. In the meantime Hotch is sending paperwork through for my resignation from the department."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'd really like to thank everybody for all their kind words. They have defiantly encouraged me to keep writing. I really hope you enjoy this update.

**Chapter Four**

As the rest of the team headed back to the hotel Rossi took Spencer to his old foster home to collect the belongings that he wanted to keep. His heart sank just a little bit more as Spencer began to pack. The boy had virtually no sentimental items, no teddy-bears or no cuddly blankets. The only real individual item was a photo-album and an old book of _Tristan and Isolde._

Spencer quietly explained, "When my mom started to slip she thought that the government was spying on us through the eyes of my stuffed animals and one day I woke up to find her burning them all in the back-yard, including my favourite bear, Einstein. Then when social services came they said that I could only take two books so I took the photo-album and _Tristan and Isolde, _which was my mom's favourite. She used to read it to me when I was little."

He gently held the boy in his arms vowing that he would get the boy everything he could want, including a new teddy-bear. However he did chuckle a bit at the fact that the little one had called his teddy-bear Einstein. Only his little genius.

"We can get you whatever teddy-bear you would like Spence, along with new clothing." He comforted Spencer,

"What-What-Do I call you when the paperwork goes through?" Spencer blurted out,

"Well I would enjoy if you called me 'Dad' but I understand that you might find that hard. You can call me Dave, or David, but no formal titles." He explained, desperately hoping that Spencer would feel comfortable enough to call him Dad. It was weird he had only known the boy for a couple of days but he felt a connection to him and it felt like they truly did belong together as father and son.

Spencer's heart soared when he heard David's explanation. He really didn't consider his biologically father to be his dad, not after William had abandoned Spencer and his mom. He had always wanted a real dad but none of the previous families had wanted him. They always got freaked out with his intelligence, thought he was mocking them, and quickly found a reason to send him to another home. He wasn't mocking them; he just got information quickly and wanted to share it with others. He vowed to try to not freak Dave out, he really wanted to stay with him.

When he got no response from Spencer, Dave continued on, "Is there anything else you need Spencer?"

"No Sir," Spencer responded then quickly realized his mistake and corrected, "No Dave."

"Okay, then we are going to head back to the hotel and you can meet some of my friends and then I think it'll be time for you to head to bed."

They found the BAU team in Gideon's room chatting and playing cards, with the television on in the background.

"Everybody as I'm sure you are well aware this is Spencer. I am in the process of formally adopting him." Dave started, "Spencer the man to your left is Jason Gideon. He and I are the leaders of this little group."

Gideon gave a little wave and interrupted, "Hi Spencer, you can call me Jason or Gideon. I'll answer to either."

Rossi continued on, "The man next to him is Aaron Hotchner or Hotch as we all refer to him. He's going to take over my position when I start my writing. Next to him is JJ who you've already met. And last but not least is Derek Morgan but don't be scared of him he really is a softie."

"Ahh man, you're going to destroy my reputation." Derek retorted back to Dave but then turned to Spencer, "He is right kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Dave could see that Spencer was fading as he introduced the team as much as the boy was listening attentively.

"We are going to head back to my-our-room so I can put Spencer to bed. I think somebody's getting a little tired. I'm not flying back with you guys I have to stay in town until the paperwork has gone through."

Gideon was the first to reply, "We'd stay but Strauss would be on us."

"That's okay."

He quickly brought Spencer back to his room. Luckily the room had a pull-out coach. He helped Spencer pull on a pair of threadbare pyjamas, silently promising that they would go get new clothes for the boy tomorrow. When the Spencer was ready for bed he tucked him into the main bed, knowing that he would be fine on the pull-out bed. Expect Spencer wouldn't let go of his shirt so he slipped in beside his new-found son. Soon both drifted off to sleep content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"No-No Please Don't! Please don't hurt me." Dave woke up to Spencer screaming at the top of his lungs.

He had hoped that Spencer would be spared the after-effects of the trauma the boy had suffered. Dave knew all to well the after-effects of his line of work as they probably all had aspects of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

He gently shook Spencer awake whispering, "Shhh. Relax buddy. It's just a nightmare. You are here, safe with me. I need you too take deep breaths and calm down. You can tell me about it if you think you're up for it or we can go back to sleep. Either way I'm here for you."

It was a few minutes before Spencer responded looking down at the bed, "I was with her again in-in-in that house. But this time she-she wo-wouldn't stop and she plunged the needle into my arm."

"Spencer look at me. She is in jail and can't hurt you any longer. Soon we will be out of Nevada altogether." He comforted the boy as he gathered him in his arms. David could feel Spencer's tears soaking his shirt as they both drifted back to sleep; Spencer's head resting on his new-found Dad.

Dave phoned Spencer's elementary school the next morning to arrange a meeting with his son's teacher and principal. He needed to figure out what grade his son needed to be placed in, because it certainly wasn't grade five.

He decided to let Spencer continue sleeping for as long as possible. The meeting wasn't until the end of the school day, at three, and the only other thing they needed to get done was clothes shopping. He planned to go shopping with Spencer to outfit the boys bedroom when they got home to Virginia. He was planning to give Spencer the bedroom next to his in the cabin which had its own bathroom and a little study area attached. It was the room that his mama always stayed in when she came over. As he was planning out the living arrangements Dave realized that he still hadn't told his mother that he had adopted a child. He hoped that she would go with the happy and thrilled response instead of the outrage that he hadn't told her yet or the shocked response.

Looking over at Spencer's still sleeping form he decided that now was a good of time as any to tell his mother that she had become grandmother to a ten year-old genius.

When he picked up the phone he immediately heard his mom's scolding voice, "David. Why haven't you called your mother in ages."

"Sorry ma I've been a little busy with work among other things"

"You better not have found yourself another stripper wife, David."

"I have not re-married mother and Andrea was not a stripper. I have however made some changes to our family—"

"You got a girl pregnant."

"No mother but I did adopt a foster child. His name is Spencer and he's ten."

"When did this happen David?" his mother asked after a few seconds. She was used to her son's spur of the moment decisions but that was marriages, not children.

"Yesterday mother. Spencer was a victim of our latest case of a killer targeting children in the foster care system."

"And how do you plan to take care of this boy. I will help out but I am not raising him. And you are gone out of town so often."

"I retired from the Bureau mom. I plan on finally writing and publishing the book idea I've been throwing around. Ma, the thing is that Spencer is a bit of genius and will probably be ready to attend University in a couple of years and this way I can go with him to supervise and take care of him until he comes of age."

"What do you mean a bit of a genius and going to university?"

"Spencer has an IQ of 187 and in all likelihood is ready for university courses now. He has an eidetic memory which means he remembers everything he reads." He explained to his mother

"Sounds like you have an interesting one Davie. You will have to bring the boy to meet me as soon as possible."

"Of course mother. We are in Nevada for a couple more days but when we get back to Virginia I will bring him to visit you."

A couple of minutes after he got off the phone with his mother he saw Spencer beginning to stir.

"Hi buddy. How about you go get dressed while I get you some breakfast and then we can go clothes shopping for you. We've got an appointment at your school at three but that's all we have to get done today."

"Kay" Spencer replied as he scurried to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Clothes shopping with Spencer was definitely interesting. The boy was extremely skinny but tall for his age so finding clothes that fit was a definite challenge. That combined with Spencer's nervousness, which Dave realized was the child scared of being abandoned or sent back, made for a bit of tiring day. He tried to let Spencer pick clothing that appealed to him while intervening when the boy started picking out cheap items that would soon fall apart.

"Spencer, let me worry about money buddy. I know you are calculating the prices in your head, and I know you can't stop it but I need you not to worry about it."

When they got back from shopping he could see the light flick on in Spencer's brain, "You really are keeping me."

"Of course. You are my son, nothing is going to change that."

"It's just that families kept taking me in and then a few days later I would be back or sent to another foster home. But none of them ever bought me clothes or anything else like you have."

Dave pulled Spencer into him in a hug whispering, "You are my son. I can't logically explain it for you but it is true."

After a few minutes of them just standing there Spencer spoke again, "Why are we going to my school?"

"To figure out what grade and school you should be placed in. I want you to have the best education possible."

"I get to leave elementary school?" Spencer asked excitedly

"If that is the best option for you Spencer but we have to think about social development."

"We?"

"It's your education Spencer and I think you should get a choice in it"

"I do?"

"You definitely do and I want to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"I want to rush ahead and learn new things on the hone but I don't want to be ridiculed and I realize social development is important for children."

"I was thinking we would look into gifted schools for you but I have a feeling even those won't keep you occupied for long." Dave began,

"Agreed. Those types of schools tend to be for children and youths with IQs of around 120-150 as anybody with an IQ of over 130 is classified as a genius."

"What we could do is find a school like that and you could finish your elementary and secondary school education as quickly as you would like to and then whatever University you choose I'll go with you for as long as you need me directly there. But you do need to try social type activities."

Spencer simply smiled and agreed, "Deal"

"We still have to attend the meeting though."

"Okay, Can I go watch TV for a bit?"

"Go ahead. I'll join you in a sec."

Dave stepped outside the hotel room, pulling out his phone to dial Hotch who picked up on the second ring, "Hotchner"

"Hi, going crazy yet?" Dave asked,

"Not completely and your office is a mess."

"Sorry about that. But now you get a bigger office. Have my official retirement papers gone through yet?"

"Yes, Strauss approved them this morning. Seems somebody wants to get you out of the office."

"Thanks Hotch. I'll see you all when we get back to Virginia. I'm going to have a small get together to celebrate my adoption of Spencer."

"I'll let everybody know" Hotch replied, before he hung up the phone.

Dave peeked into the hotel room seeing Spencer content watching an HBC special on the Second World War and decided now would be a good time to call Mrs. Finn and see how the paperwork was coming along.

"Mrs. Finn, it's Dave Rossi calling."

"Hello Mr. Rossi. Paperwork does take time. I will call you when it goes through." She grumbled

"But what is holding it up?" he inquired

"Paperwork takes time, especially when you are taking a child out of state but it is going through."

"Okay, thank-you." Dave responded, before hanging up the phone and heading back to the hotel room with Spencer who was engrossed in the special.

When Dave sat down beside him, Spencer blurted out, "Did you know that More US servicemen died in the Air Corps than the Marine Corps? Or did you know that between 1939 and 1945 the Allies dropped 3.4 million tons of bombs, An average of about 27,700 tons of bombs each month."

"I didn't know that Spencer. That is definitely interesting." Dave responded, "Do you want to order-in for lunch or go out buddy?"

"Can we order in please? This special is really interesting and coming up next they are doing a special on intelligence operations in the Second World War."

"For sure buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at Spencer's soon to be previous elementary school a couple of minutes early and Dave allowed his son to lead the way to the grade five classroom. Spencer's desk was in the back corner of the classroom and Dave immediately wondered why silently.

But yet his son seemed to sense his confusion and explained, "Mr. Humphrey likes to keep the misbehaving kids at the front and often times he'll let me opt out of a lesson so me being placed here let me do my own thing."

Dave really didn't know how to respond so he just stayed quiet. On the one hand he was glad that the teacher had understood that the regular curriculum wouldn't fit Spencer but on the other hand to place a child 'out of the way' was horrible.

He did however inquire, "Spencer, are there any books or notes that you want to keep from your desk?"

"All the textbooks are the schools and the other books are from the library. The notebooks do not contain anything I would like to keep and-" tapping his head, "eidetic memory remember Dave"

He chuckled at his son, ruffling the boy's hair.

Just then he heard somebody clearing their throat to announce their presence and turned. Dave was about to inquire about said person's identity but Spencer beat him to it, "Mr. Humphrey"

The teacher immediately responded, "Hello Spencer, I heard you were leaving us."

"Yes Sir. I'm getting adopted." And gesturing to Dave he continued on, "This is David Rossi, my soon to be dad, and an FBI agent."

Dave grinned at Spencer's reference of him as dad and stepped forward to shake the teacher's hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well. Why don't we carry on this conversation in the office? Spencer I think some of the boys are outside in the yard if you'd like. " Mr. Humphrey suggested,

"Sounds like a plan but Spencer will be joining us. This is his education we are talking about and he should be part of the conversation." Dave asserted, his son had already proven his maturity in dealing with his own education.

They made their way to the principal's office with Mr. Humphrey leading the way, Dave and Spencer behind. Spencer was excited that he was getting a say in his own life. Something that had never happened before. It was always go there, do this or that, with his opinion never asked. Now he got the chance to give his opinion.

Mr. Humphrey introduced Rossi to Las Vegas elementary school principal, Mr. Ollen

"I hear you are moving Spencer" Ollen began,

"That is correct. Once the paperwork goes through Spencer and I will be heading to my home in Quantico." Rossi explained, "I asked for the meeting today to get Spencer's paperwork and ask your opinion on what grade Spencer should be placed in as grade five is not appropriate with his intelligence level."

"Very well. I can have my secretary pull Spencer's files but I will need to see documents of your pending adoption and current guardianship" Ollen asserted

Once Dave produced the necessary documents, which he had had Spencer's case-worker fax over that morning after their conversation, Mr. Ollen left the room to procure the documents.

"Spencer could easily be placed in grade nine or ten," Mr. Humphrey began, "I've been trying to give him as much extra work as possible which is a challenge because he goes through it at lightening speed. However I have been drawing from the middle-school curriculum and teachers."

"In all subjects sir?" Spencer hesitantly asked,

"Yes for the middle school curriculum but I have also been drawing on high school materials for the maths and sciences which Spencer seems to enjoy more."

Rossi turned to Spencer with a question in his eyes

"The maths and sciences are more satisfying intellectually for me because there is a definite answer."

Rossi just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"So what grade?"

"I would suggest two options. A grade nine classroom to allow him to have social interaction but if you are aiming to intellectually challenge him a grade twelve classroom that he can have a year of high-school and apply to University. But given that it is almost the end of May I would wait until September for him to start. If you wait afterwards I can grab my documentation of all the extra work Spencer has completed for me."

Dave thanked Mr. Humphrey and then turned to his son who immediately responded, "Grade Twelve. I would like to be intellectually stimulated and as per our discussion previously I will join at least one social activity."

Just then Mr. Ollen returned to the office with the files necessary for Spencer to change schools and immediately objected, "Really putting the boy in Grade twelve?"

"I gave Spencer the option and not only will he be in a gifted school but I will be with him in University. I thank you for your opinion but we already made the decision." Rossi asserted, beginning to get up, gesturing for Spencer to follow.

They followed Mr. Humphrey to his classroom to get the files and hesitantly Spencer hugged his teacher good-bye. His teacher whispered, "Good Luck Spencer. I know you'll excel in whatever you put your mind to, and I truly mean whatever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Once again Dave was woken in the middle of the night by Spencer screaming at the top of his lungs, "No it hurts, the needle burns, please stop, please take it out,"

He hugged the boy to his chest, slowly rubbing his back, to help Spencer wake up from the nightmare. "Shhh buddy, calm down. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. Timmons is in jail, she can't hurt you ever again."

After a few minutes of crying into Dave's chest, Spencer slipped back asleep with a whisper that Dave barely heard of "Goodnight Dad"

Dave's heart swelled with joy and love that Spencer had called him dad. His wish for a family was finally coming true. With all three of his previous wives he had never felt comfortable enough to have children with them and sure enough it was the right decision when the marriage ended. Now he was getting a wonderful son.

When they both woke up a couple of hours later, Dave broached the subject of therapy for the side-effects of the abduction with Spencer. "Buddy, can you please sit down for me. It's nothing bad but I want your opinion about something."

When Spencer sat down he continued on, "When we get settled in to Quantico what would you think about maybe going to some therapy for your nightmares. They do not bother me but I am worried about you. Not to mention therapy can help immensely and it is not admitting weakness to ask for help. I've gone to therapy before when the things I have seen in my job got too much for me to handle."

Spencer waited a few seconds before responding, "Studies have shown that therapy can be a great benefit for trauma patients so yes I would be open to the idea."

Before Dave could respond his cell-phone began to ring; he quickly grabbed it and answered, "David Rossi."

"Hello Mr. Rossi, this is Mrs. Finn. The judge presiding over Spencer's case would like to talk to you and Spencer before finalizing any decisions. An appointment is set for this morning at 10am; will you be able to make it?"

"Spencer and I will be there. Thank you for informing me."

"I see you there," Mrs. Finn responded, before hanging up the phone.

"Spencer, I need you to hurry through your breakfast and getting dressed. We have an appointment with the judge presiding over your adoption case in less than two hours." Rossi directed Spencer,

"Okay" Spencer replied as he headed to the washroom, his cereal already finished. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, scared that he could be taken away from his new-found dad.

As he saw his son head to the washroom Dave sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Just as things were coming together it could all be taken away by some judge He couldn't explain why he'd felt the connection to Spencer so soon but he just did. The moment he had seen Spencer's picture with those big, puppy-dog brown eyes his heart had gone out to the boy and that had just increased when he heard Spencer begging the unsub to let him go.

When Spencer was out of the hotel washroom, he entered quickly showering and shaving before pulling on a suit. He figured the better and more formal he looked the better chance he had.

Spencer was quiet through the whole drive to the court's office. Dave was beginning to realize that Spencer only began to share his knowledge when he was comfortable with the situation. He wanted to try to reassure his hopefully soon-to-be son but he wasn't so sure himself of the whole situation. Thoughts were rolling through his head that Spencer would be taken from him and he wouldn't get custody.

The drive of nervous silence was soon over and they arrived at the court. They met Mrs. Finn inside the doors, "Hello Mr. Rossi, Spencer, Judge Mason is ready for you."

Author's Note: Cliff-hanger, I'm well aware that I'm evil but I felt readers deserved an update and the court scene is not coming to me right now. School is driving me crazy and I'm super busy but I'm going to keep trying to write and update as stress relief


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that has reviewed. I love reading the reviews and they are little rays of sunshine in my email inbox. Beware I am in the midst of my exam period and going crazy trying to get stuff done and study so updates will be a bit more infrequent. I will try to keep writing because it's a good relaxant.

Realized this morning that I forgot to put a disclaimer in so here goes (it applies to all chapters): I do not own criminal minds (as much as I wish I did but then if I did there would be more Spencer and more Hotch) and this writing is not for profit

**Chapter Nine**

Instead of a court-room as Rossi had been expecting, Mrs. Finn led him and Spencer into the judge's private office. However, the social worker merely introduced Rossi and Spencer to the judge before leaving the room.

"Hello Judge Mason. Very nice to meet you." Rossi greeted, the middle-age portly judge who rose from his desk to shake his hand, "My name is David Rossi and this is Spencer"

"Take your seats please. Spencer would you please wait outside." The judge instructed,

"I don't want to start a conflict but could Spencer please stay. He is an intelligent child that understands what is going on and should have some part of the discussion." Rossi asserted, knowing Spencer would worry himself sick if he was forced to wait outside, not to mention that this was Spencer's life so he deserved a say in what was going to happen to him.

"Spencer is welcome to stay then" Judge Mason replied to Rossi and then continued on, "The way this is going to work is I'm going to ask questions, you will respond truthfully and honestly and then I will make my decision on whether you can legally adopt Spencer."

"Sounds fine to me" Rossi replied,

"I understand you are currently unemployed," the Judge began,

"I retired from the Federal Bureau of Investigation to be able to raise a child however I have already accepted a deal to write a book on my experiences in the Bureau profiling and apprehending serial killers." Rossi explained, "I also have the option to teach profiling classes to cadets at the Bureau academy."

"Very well. You are not married?"

"No I am not married however my mother is willing to help out with Spencer and I am fully capable of running a household by myself." Rossi answered, the judge was certainly looking at all the factors that could prevent him from adequately caring for Spencer.

"Do you live with your mother?" the Judge asked, with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice as he if figured the answer would be yes

"No I have my own household, in which there is ample room for Spencer however she lives nearby."

"I understand you have been divorced three times."

"Yes I have, however none of those relationships resulted in children and I do not pay alimony."

"But three times."

"The first was a colossal mistake. We were both too young and rushed into it. The second I thought could work however she decided she couldn't deal with my constant traveling as a result of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. My third marriage dissolved because I found out that my wife was cheating on me with multiple partners." Rossi explained, not wanting to air his dirty laundry but he knew it was necessary to be truthful to the Judge that was making the decision of whether or not he got custody of Spencer who was sitting quietly listening to every work that was being said.

"I understand Spencer is a very gifted individual. What are your plans for his education?"

"Spencer and I came to an agreement yesterday, after conversing with his previous teacher and principal that we will find a suitable school for gifted children near my house and when he was ready he can go to whatever post-secondary education he wishes to and I will accompany him until he is of legal age to attend school by himself." Rossi explained, hoping that the Judge would agree with the formed education plan.

The Judge surprisingly turned to Spencer inquiring, "Do you like the plan that Mr. Rossi has presented?"

"Yes Sir. I would like to challenge my intellect and there are very few suitable ways of doing so. Dave asked for my assistance in formulating a plan for my education and it is most agreeable to me." Spencer replied, trying to impress upon the judge that he was happy with the arrangements that were being made and that he wanted to go with Dave.

"Would you be agreeable to house visits?" Judge Mason continued questioning Rossi

"If social services feel they are necessary I am fine with them."

"Why are you taking Spencer out of state?"

"I have nothing against Las Vegas however I am established in Quantico and my possible job opportunity of teaching is centered there."

"Very well-" the Judge began, but Spencer interrupted him, "Please sir, please let Dave adopt me. I would very much like to have him as my Dad; in fact he already seems like my Dad."

Rossi internally sighed hoping that the Judge wouldn't get annoyed with the boy's outburst but Judge Mason simply smiled and turned to Spencer, "Spencer relax. I was going to let Mr. Rossi adopt you anyways. I see no problems in his petition. The only thing I do have to ask you is whether you would like to change your last-name."

Spencer turned to Dave and asked, "Can I change my last name please?"

"If you would like to Spencer, we will include a change of last-name in the adoption forms. However I do not want you to feel obligated to change your last-name."

Spencer addressed both older men, "I would like to legally change my last name to Rossi."

The Judge responded, "Alright Spencer. I have the forms right here in front of me and we can get started right away."

The Judge immediately started directing Rossi on how to fill out his portion of the adoption forms and where to sign. Spencer just sat there with a big smile on his face.

When they were finished, Spencer and Dave thanked the Judge before leaving his office. He could now take Spencer back home to Quantico, the adoption had gone through and in a few days Spencer would legally be his. They encountered Mrs. Finn outside the Judge's offices where she gave Spencer a big hug before wishing him good luck.

Spencer shyly asked as they exited the building, "Does that mean I can call you dad?"

"Of course my son" Rossi answered, stopping to draw his son into a hug. Today was one of the happiest days of his life.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the long-chapter. I couldn't find a logical place to cut it down. I will try to update soon but no promises


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: To all those who think I'm rushing, I'm sorry but I am just following my muse and this is where it is taking me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

When they got back to the hotel Dave got on to the computer to find a flight back to Quantico. It was time for him and Spencer to start adjusting to real-life. Luckily he was able to book them on a flight out for the next morning.

The only problem was that they didn't have any real luggage. He only had his ready-bag with him, and Spencer's few belongings had been brought to the hotel in plastic bags.

He declared to Spencer, "Come on bud. We're going luggage shopping."

Spencer was able to direct him to a nearby mall and they parked and made their way inside.

He was just going to pick out a single, large suitcase for Spencer but his son tentively pointed out a large suitcase being sold with two others, as a set, at a comparable price.

"Good eyes bud. Why don't we get the set? What colour?"

"Red please. It has more of a probability of standing out on a luggage carousel."

He paid for the suitcases, luckily the smaller two fit inside the first, and was beginning to lead Spencer out of the mall when he noticed the boy's longing gaze at the large book-store across from their current location.

"Would you like to go into the book-store Spencer?"

"Yes please Dad"

"Then we can definitely go in." Dave answered overjoyed that Spencer was addressing him as dad.

He watched Spence happily scramble into the book-store and then directly to the science section.

"Three books for the plane Spencer." He instructed his son,

"Okay."

Half an hour later Spencer presented three books to him for purchase. He had to stifle back a laugh at the titles which he was beginning to realize were typical Spencer. His son had picked out 'A History on the Origins of the Universe'; 'The Physics of Star Trek'; and 'Quantum Physics: an in-depth introduction.'

They returned to the hotel around dinner and he placed a call into room service while Spencer turned on the television.

"Dad?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"There's a Star Wars marathon on television tonight of the original trilogy. Can we have dinner while watching it?"

"Sure buddy. I'm always up to watch a little star wars." He answered, happy to be able to spend some time with his son,

"Did you know that at one point, George Lucas had planned the character of Han Solo to be a huge green-skinned monster with no nose and gills? Or that At one point in the scripting process, the Force was a large crystal or galactic holy grail called the 'Kyber crystal'?"

He chuckled and responded, "No I didn't know either of those facts Spencer, but they are both very interesting."

After checking out of the hotel, they dropped off the borrowed Bureau SUV off at the district office before taking a cab to the airport. He got them there in lots of time knowing that security would be a nightmare with Spencer's last-name still officially different from him and the adoption paperwork still in the midst of being filed, despite the Judge's approval.

Turned out he was right about security but they got through it but throughout their time in the airport Spencer seemed to be getting more and more nervous. He wasn't sharing any information and the times he did talk were short, clipped answers.

Dave found a quite spot near their terminal and sat Spencer down, "What's the matter buddy?"

"I know it's irrational, but then again fears often are, but I'm terrified to get on that plane."

He just drew in his son into a big hug, feeling the beginnings of tears on his shoulder. Spencer was so smart he often seemed older than he actually was but at times like this he was reminded of how young and insecure the boy actually is.

"Are you scared of the actual plane and flying or what the plane represents?" he inquired, hoping that Spencer wasn't delayed freaking out about being adopted.

"I'm scared of the plane crashing. In 2000 there were 58.34 fatalities per million departures."

"Spencer relax. Take Deep breaths for me. Yes your fear is irrational but that doesn't mean it isn't real. We have to take the plane to get back to Quantico but I will be with you the entire time."

They were able to get through the plane ride with Spencer clutching one of his hands and trying to distract even a piece of his mind with the books.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: So sorry about the long delay in updating. I am gotten so busy with exams that I haven't had time to write as much as I'd like to.

**Chapter Eleven**

Hotch was waiting for him and Spencer in the airport when the plane landed in Virginia. After greeting them both he handed Spencer a package, "Consider it a welcome home, or a welcome to the family. These used to be, or still are, some of my favourite books and I thought you would enjoy them."

"Thank you" Spencer replied and turned to his dad to ask permission to open the present which Rossi willingly gave.

Spencer ripped open the wrappings and gasped: _Lord of The Rings_was written in elegant scroll on the cardboard box around the three volumes.

"Thank you. I've read it before but to have a copy of my own is awesome."

'Don't you have a copy up here?" Rossi asked, tapping Spencer's head

"Yes but it is still not as good as having a copy of the book in print." Spencer explained

Walking out of the airport Hotch asked Dave, "Straight to your house or do you want to show Spencer around the BAU?"

However Dave turned straight to Spencer asking, "What would you like to do bud?"

"The office please" Spencer responded

"That we can do" Hotch answered as he pulled the SUV out of the airport parking lot and onto the main road.

Spencer eyes' were wide open the entire time he was in the Bureau offices. The boy wanted to see everything and know everything. Luckily the team didn't mind the interruption to their paperwork.

They first went into Rossi's old office where Spencer helped him pack up his belongings. Well more like Spencer pestered him with questions and spurted random facts while spinning in the desk chair, legs curled up under him.

"Di you know that…" Spencer began to start up again but Rossi cut him off saying, "Do you want to see Gideon's office?"

Spencer eagerly followed him into the other profiler's office, growing wide-eyed at the wall of pictures of all Gideon's successful saves. Rossi seeing what his son's gaze had landed on whispered, "Those are pictures of the peoples we managed to save from the bad guys."

"I'm a genius you do realize. You do not need to use words such as 'bad guys.' I am well aware that they are murderers, serial killers, rapists and pedophiles."

"Spencer just because you have the intelligence does not mean you are necessarily ready for the information. You are still only ten years old." Dave reprimanded, horrified at the information Spencer knew.

"Spencer Dave is right. And anyways we tend to call them unsubs, or unknown subjects until they are identified." Gideon chimed in, and then handed Spencer a small package, "For your thoughts my dear-boy"

"Thank you" Spencer replied tearing upon the wrappings to discover a beautifully bound leather-journal

Next stop was Morgan's desk where the agent gave Spencer a high-five and shook Rossi's hand wishing him best of luck. He handed the boy something, "Hopefully ti will challenge your mind even just a little."

After getting a nod from Rossi, Spencer tore into the present. Inside the box was a rubix cube—already all mixed up—as well as a book of mind-teasers.

"Thank you" Spencer replied, already playing with the rubix cube after handing the box to his dad. About a minute later Spencer had the cube correct.

"Ah man. How'd you do that?" Morgan questioned,

"It's just a matter of logarithms and--" Spencer started to explain but seeing the confused looks he simply replied, "Genius remember."

JJ's office was next. She would be a hard one for Rossi to leave with her spark and good-nature. She'd once told him that it was one of his recruiting seminars that had convinced her to join the Bureau.

Spencer a little shocked accepted the gift from her hands.

"A little something for your new room"

"Thank you" Spencer gasped as he looked at the build-your-own model kit for the U.S.S. Enterprise

"From that it seems I guessed right that he was a trekkie."

"Definitely" Rossi agreed, watching Spencer turn the model kit box over to read and look over everything.

Seeing the accumulated gifts JJ suggested, "Why don't you leave those here while you visit Garcia?"

Rossi nodded his thanks, following the suggestion, before leading Spencer to Garcia's office. He didn't know her all that well but it was customary to say good-bye to all colleagues. That, and Spencer wanted to see everything possible.

Garcia pulled Spencer into a hug as soon as he came into her office. When she released him she handed him a package

Spencer gasped as he opened it, Inside was copies of the books his mom had published before Schizophrenia took her. He remembered sitting by her desk, listening as she worked on them and would read passages aloud to her.

"Took some finding but I managed to track them down." Garcia explained,

"Thank you so much" Spencer replied, rushing to give Garcia another hug.

While Spencer was gazing at the books, Garcia turned to Rossi and handed him an envelope, "Little Genius needs a good school. This is a listing of all the gifted schools and programs in this area."

He thanked her and allowed her to pull him into a hug.

Spencer and Dave returned upstairs to find a party had been laid out with a banner reading, "Happy Retirement Rossi"

At Dave's shocked look Gideon simply answered, "We couldn't let you leave without a retirement party."

Rossi and Spencer stayed for an hour, before Rossi noticed Spencer's eyelids begin to drop and he decided to bring the boy to his new home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Spencer fell asleep on the way home but Rossi didn't want to just bring him in asleep to the cabin because with all the nightmares Spencer had been having waking up in a strange place would definitely scare him.

He gently shook Spencer awake, "Bud, welcome home."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy it's me. We're home." Dave answered smiling, "The room next to mine is going to be yours but we have to fix it up first. However that's tomorrow's job."

"Okay" Spencer replied still not moving

"Do you want me to carry you in Spencer?"

"Please"

In response Rossi simply reached down to pick his son up. The suitcases could wait until tomorrow. He gingerly carried Spencer upstairs, showing him the bathroom and the master bedroom before bringing Spencer to what was going to become his bedroom.

Spencer had nearly fallen asleep by that point, all the clothes were in the trunk and besides the boy was already in sweat-pants and a t-shirt from the plane ride so Rossi let him just go to bed.

Spencer must have been too exhausted from his near panic attack in the airport and the plane ride that he slept through the night. Dave didn't mind the nightmares per say, he had had his fair share of them but they sure wore a guy out.

He began putting together a breakfast casserole that would be easy to reheat whenever Spencer woke up. If his mama had managed to drive anything into his thick skull it was how to cook.

Dave didn't have to wait long before Spencer padded downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dad?"

"In here Spencer" Rossi called out

Once the boy had made his way to the kitchen, Dave addressed him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, the bed is comfy."

"Would you like that bed or shall we get you another when we go shopping?"

"I'm happy to keep this one."

"I'm serious Spencer. If you want a different bed then you shall have a different bed." Dave wanted to make sure that Spencer knew he wasn't stuck to anything currently in the room

"I like this one. I like having the double bed and no foot board."

"Okay but we still need to go shopping today to outfit your room. I'm thinking desk, book-shelf, dresser, and a good bedside lamp. Anything else you want to add?"

"Could we get some posters?" Spencer timidly inquired

"Of course. Anything in particular?"

"I have a few ideas rolling around in my head but nothing concrete as of yet."

"Okay. Now eat up, while it's still hot."

The trip to the furniture was definitely an adventure with Spencer, Rossi concluded as they made their way out to the car. The boy must had read something on wood and furniture as throughout the store Spencer quoted information about wood grains and building materials. They ended up getting all maple furniture as it matched the bed already in the room. The desk was expansive with a book-shelf above to give Spencer more storage space as well as standing bookshelf. Considering his son was going to be going to University in a couple of years Dave wanted to give him ample room for textbooks and resource materials. They also purchased a chest of drawers in the same wood.

Next stop was getting more clothing for Spencer. He pretty much needed a new wardrobe as the clothes from foster care were shabby and old. That was also an adventure. Spencer didn't to wear jeans so Dave ended up purchasing him an assortment of khakis and cords, along with golf-shirts. Definitely in some of the outfits Spencer ended up looking like a mini-professor with his golf shirt done up all the way, cords, and his horn-rimmed glasses. Which reminded Dave, he needed to phone his optometrist to get an appointment for Spencer. That, and his doctor and his dentist. It was defiantly a good thing that Spencer didn't have to return to school until September because they needed time to get all the jobs done.

Third stop for the father-son duo was the bedding bath store to get Spencer new sheets and towels. Dave let Spencer pick what sheets he wanted and the boy ended up choosing a set of blue sheets that looked like the starry-night sky, and another set with the U.S.S. Enterprise on them. Though the bath towels were just boring green to match the décor in the bathroom which would be just for Spencer.

The night of the crazy shopping Spencer ended up falling asleep on the coach watching a movie with Dave he was so exhausted. Dave didn't have the heart to wake the boy up so he quietly turned off the television and carried the boy upstairs tucking him into bed, with his new Star Trek sheets already on the bed. Life was good Dave concluded as he turned in himself, Spencer had definitely worn him out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for everybody who's been reviewing. Even if I don't reply, because I'm crazy busy, know that I read every single one and love hearing your opinions.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next week was a quiet but productive day for the father-son duo. Spencer began to read his way through Rossi's library, or at least the approved for Spencer's age portion of Rossi's library with all the profiling and other such books put on a do not touch shelf. He also began to tackle the U.S.S. Enterprise model that he had been given. Which as both guys were figuring out was a pretty complex model. Rossi however began to get some work done on his book. He had been drafting the ideas around in his head for a while now and the words were flowing easily onto paper, or rather onto the computer-screen. He had a meeting with an editor next week, who had already agreed to publish his book based off his professional work, and he wanted to have the first draft, or at least a good portion of it, done by then.

However Dave knew they soon needed to look into schooling for Spencer. The file Garcia had given him was an immense help and one in particular caught his eye. Warton Academy boasted off a top-notch academic program which allowed its students to progress at their own rate working through modules with teacher supervision and assistance when required. Dave knew that would appeal to Spencer's academic side and he personally liked that his son would be able to progress at his fast rate of learning. The other appealing thing about the academy was that it had a mandatory athletic period and a groups and clubs time during the day. The academy's literature explained that the children were grouped by age, not grade level, for the athletics period and its goal was to keep the students active, provide physical exercise, and to work on socialization skills. The literature also explained that the clubs and groups time was in the middle of the school day, after lunch, and students had to participate in at least one club or group but that they had a wide range of options.

The next afternoon, about a week after he'd brought Spencer home, he showed the information on Warton Academy to Spencer.

"Bud, what do you think of this school?" Dave asked,

Spencer in his usual fashion devoured the information and quickly answered, "I would definitely be interested in attending an information session or a tour of the school. I like the learn at your own rate focus and the clubs-and-groups time, however I am hesitant about the athletics period. I have never enjoyed physical exertion."

Dave chuckled at how Spencer phrased his dislike of gym. Personally it had been one of his favourite times of the school day. "That may be buddy but this gym period may be different as you are with like-minded individuals and I'm sure the teachers are well aware that many of you are not physically inclined. That being said we did agree you would try other activities."

"Alright, so can we go see the Academy?" Spencer asked, after he conceded that physical activity was going to be part of his day.

"I will phone them this afternoon and inquire about a tour and enrolling you for starting in September."

The phone-call with Warton Academy went ahead as planned and Dave arranged a tour for the next day. To say they were eager to meet Spencer was an understatement, the headmaster sounded down right giddy as he explained that the highest IQ they had encountered so far was 170.

Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter but I figured something is better than nothing and I am crazy busy

Note to everybody out there: Romantic poetry is not romantic it just makes you crazy trying to understand it and actually tends to depress the reader (these are just my views as I go crazy trying to study for an English exam


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dave woke Spencer up the next morning, chuckling at the boy's lethargy. If he was this hard to get out of bed now at ten, it was going to be a real challenge when Spencer reached the teen years. He would probably end up like Dave and his former colleagues at the BAU, unable to function without coffee.

The Warton Academy was only a half-an-hour drive and in the same direction as the Bureau, which would definitely be easier for Dave. He was still planning to teach profiling classes at the FBI academy, at least for this coming year, and didn't want commuting to become an issue.

When the Academy came into view they could see that it was a relatively small school but it had an expanse of nature surrounding it.

They were met outside by Headmaster Peterson and after introductions were exchanged they proceeded on the tour, "The grounds are for both our athletic events as well as many of our teachers will conduct lessons or special sessions outside." The Headmaster explained, pointing out a group of students, who under the direction of a teacher, were setting off model rockets and plotting their trajectory and wind-speed.

He led them inside and Spencer could see lockers lining the walls, however unlike his old school these were in good condition not rusty or tarnished. The Headmaster showed them the various classrooms in which students were working independently or in small groups, as well as the various chemistry, and computer labs. "Students have an eight-period day, the order of such will depend on the group they are placed in. There is an arts classroom time, studying history, geography, English, and also the fine arts if that it is desired. There is both an in-classroom and an out-of classroom sciences period for chemistry, physics, biology, and psychology. As well we have a computer period for engineering, programming, and how to use the software programs. Lunch is counted as a period, as is the athletic period and the clubs-and-groups time."

After the tour concluded they convened in Headmaster Peterson's office to discuss Spencer's admission to Warton Academy. Dave produced the documentation from Spencer's Las Vegas teacher to show his ability to be working at the grade twelve level, along with the documentation that social system had given him on Spencer's IQ testing, eidetic memory, and reading speed.

Once the Headmaster got over his shock at Spencer's intelligence and ability he responded, "I have the perfect classroom for Spencer next year. It's a classroom of eleven to thirteen year-olds working at the high school level so he'll fit in socially as well as intellectually, though the others are mostly working on grade nine and ten material."

That sounded good to Dave but he wanted Spencer's opinion on the matter, "Spencer?"

"I'd like that though will I be able to finish Grade twelve next year?"

The Headmaster took another look at the paperwork before nodding, "Looks like it yes. You'll need to do more work on the arts, primarily English, but other than that I see no problem. As well you will need to take the SATS in September but we have preparatory sessions this summer if you are interested."

Spencer just looked guilty as Dave looked at him with a question in his eyes, "English is not as interesting as everything else. As well in English there is no correct answer and my eidetic memory is not as useful."

Dave chuckled and then asked, "Spencer would you like to do the SAT prep sessions this summer?"

"I do believe they will be intellectually valuable so yes please."

Headmaster intervened, "We have a two-week session of full days in July that I can enrol Spencer in."

"That would be great thanks." Dave confirmed with the headmaster before digging into the pile of paperwork that had been placed in front of him

"Spencer would you like to be enrolled under Reid or Rossi?"

"Considering we are in the process of legally changing my last name it would make sense for me to be enrolled under the name of Spencer Rossi"

"Just checking bud," Dave confirmed, smiling that Spencer was taking his name, before digging into the paperwork.

Soon enough though he was finished and after shaking hands with the Headmaster they departed.

They were halfway home when he got a phone-call, "David Michael Rossi. I try to phone your office today only to find out you have not only retired but that you have been back for over a week without calling me or visiting" his mother screeched into his ear,

He inwardly groaned, he had completely forgotten his promise to call his mother, "Hello mama. I'm sorry I just got busy settling in with Spencer."

"Then you and the boy are coming over to my house for supper this evening."

"Yes ma, we'll be there" Dave agreed before hanging up his cell-phone, and turning to Spencer, "Well bud, it seems you and I get some of mama's food tonight."

"She's not mad at you?"

"She's disappointed in me that I didn't call to tell her that we were back in Virginia but she's thrilled that she has a grandchild to spoil." Dave explained,

"That's fine with me. I've never really had grandparents."

"Never?"

"We lost touch with my dad's parents when he left the family and I only met them twice before that, that I can recollect. My mom's parents both died before I was born." Spencer explained,

"Well my dad died when I was younger but you definitely have a grandparent in mama, who has been just itching for a grandchild."

Author's Note: Wow, fourteen chapters! It's hard to believe, especially as I have a lot more in mind. I still don't know fully how this story is going to end but I'm going to keep writing. I'll probably going to try to write it to Spencer joining the BAU, but we'll see. Thank you everybody for all your reviews they are great motivators and keep me going, even as I go crazy with exams.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thank you once again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you are all enjoying my story. Exams are finally over for me but I'm starting work. I'm going to try to keep writing and updating as much as possible because I love writing this story and I love seeing the appreciation for it.

**Adoption 15**

Dave could see that Spencer was getting increasingly worried throughout the afternoon. Not that he could blame the boy; he'd been thrust into a completely different world rather quickly.

Trying to relieve some of what he assumed were Spencer's fears before they left for dinner with his mother Dave blurted out, "You are my son. Nothing, including my mother, will change that."

"But what if she hates me?" Spencer timidly asked, worry evident in his voice and all over his face,

"Not going to happen Spence. I love you and that's all that matters to her." Dave explained; glad to see some of the worries disappear from the boy's face.

He continued on, "Besides you'll be her first grandchild which is guaranteed to get you spoiled rotten. Now come here and give your old man a hug before we leave and stop that worrying."

Spencer giggled when he called himself an old man but he came right into Dave's arms. This felt so right to Dave, and once again he knew he'd made the best decision in the world adopting Spencer.

Spencer was his chattering self the entire car-ride over, this time the topic being car manufacturing and Dave just listened with interest. Soon enough though they arrived at his mother's house and he pulled the SUV into the driveway,

Dave and Spencer found Mama Rossi sitting outside waiting for them when they pulled up in the SUV. To her credit however she let them come to her, thereby giving Spencer space to get adjusted.

"Spencer this is my mother, and now your grandmother," Dave began, "Mama this is my son Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rossi--" Spencer began,

"None of that child" Mama chided Spencer, "It's Mama. Davie did you not teach the boy anything" cuffing her son at the back of the head,

She continued on, "Now give me a hug and we will head inside."

Spencer timidly did just that before following the adults inside.

"Now Spencer how does spaghetti with meat-balls and my special spaghetti sauce sound?"

"I'd like that" Dave responded, eager to have his mom's cooking again,

"Hush Davie. I asked Spencer"

"That would be wonderful Mama" Spencer responded

"Then sit right now while I dish it up" she directed and then turning to Dave she asked, "Wine?"

"That would be wonderful"

Dinner lasted for a few hours as they talked and laughed, Mama Rossi dragging Spencer out of a shell.

"I've got a favour to ask you Mama" Dave began,

"And what would that be?" she responded,

"I have a meeting with my editor and my publisher the day after next. The problem is it is down in New York and I'm going to be occupied all day and probably the day after." Dave explained,

"And you would like me to watch over Spencer?" his mother inquired,

"Yes Mama"

"Well I'm alright with it if Spencer is alright with it" Mama Rossi responded to Dave, and then turning to Spencer she asked, "How does spending a few days with me sound like?"

"I'd like that but here or back at Dad's house?" Spencer asked, scared to be sleeping in an unfamiliar room,

"Wherever you would like Spencer," Mama Rossi responded, at the same time that Dave chided Spencer, "It is your house as well buddy"

"C-Could you come to our house?" Spencer timidly put forth,

"Now that sounds like an excellent plan. How about I come early the morning of and you and I can drive your dad to the airport, and then we will have some adventures while he is doing business."

"I'd like that" Spencer responded,

"Thank you Mama" Dave responded, glad that his mother was willing and eager to help with Spencer.

"Now you boys head along home" she directed,

"What about the dishes?" Spencer asked,

"Now don't you worry about those, the dishwasher will take care of most of them."

"If you are sure Mama?" Dave questioned,

"Davie you need to get that boy home. He looks ready to drop right about now." Mama Rossi chided her son, looking at Spencer's tired frame,

After Spencer hugged his new grandmother goodbye, following his dad's example, they got into SUV to head back home. Barely five minutes later Spencer was fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Spencer was getting increasingly nervous as his Dad began to pack the next day for his upcoming trip. He logically knew he had nothing to be worried about however it was hard not to be. This would be the first time he would be away from his new-found dad since the adoption and he still had separation fears. His biological dad had left him and his mom when he was five, without ever saying good-bye, just leaving for a work trip and never coming back. He knew Dave wasn't going to do that but it was still so hard to see him go. He tried to put a happy smile on his face, pretending to be excited to be spending time with his Grandma, which he had to admit he was a bit excited for, but not as much as he pretended. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't terrifying for Dave to leave, hoping that his dad wouldn't notice.

However Dave did notice that Spencer was getting increasingly nervous and anxious throughout the day. Separation anxiety was definitely becoming an issue, and though he couldn't blame the boy for his anxiety it was not healthy. It was too the point that Spencer was barely eating his dinner, merely picking at it and pushing it around.

He sat Spencer down after dinner, "I know you don't want me to leave and believe me I don't want to leave you but neither of us has a choice in the matter."

"But you don't have to go" Spencer practically whined, letting his emotions take control, rather than his intelligence. It was moments like these that Dave was reminded that despite his incredible intelligence Spencer was still only ten years old.

"But I do buddy. I have to meet with my editor and publisher in order to get my crazy book out." Dave explained, "It will only be a few days and Mama will be with you the entire time, and knowing her she has planned some special things for you two to do. That and I will call you both nights, and I will be home well before bedtime on the third."

"Okay but this only one time right?"

"Sorry buddy, I can't promise that. I will be here and with you as much as possible but business trips happen. But I will always come back to you that I can promise you."

"Always?" Spencer timidly squeaked out, needing the assurances that this father wouldn't leave him like the other one did,

"Always. You are my son and nothing will change that and I mean nothing." Dave promised, pulling Spencer into his arms. He knew he just needed to keep reminding Spencer that he was and always would be loved. That was really the only solution for Spencer's attachment and separation issues.

Father and son just sat there for a few minutes, embracing each other. After the hug broke apart Dave continued, "Now how about you and I pick a movie and grab a bowl of popcorn?"

"Can I pick the movie?" Spencer asked all excited,

"Definitely, you pick the movie and cue it up while I get the popcorn ready."

"Get popcorn ready? Doesn't it just need to be popped?"

Dave chuckled, "You'll see I make special popcorn." As he set about collected the spices and butter needed for his popcorn mixture,

Dave came into the living room and handed the bowl to Spencer who tentively took a few kernels and popped them in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. However he quickly grabbed for more. Dave smiled; once again his popcorn was a success.

"So what are we watching Spencer?"

"Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. If that's alright"

"Sounds perfect"

Soon they were both engrossed in the movie, however every once in a while Spencer would provide a little bit of trivia on the movie.

"Did you know Hobbiton was built a year before production to give it a lived in feeling?"

"Did you know that Viggo Mortensen, who plays Aragon, was not the original actor cast?"

"Did you Christopher Lee, who plays Saruman, was the only member of the cast or crew to ever meet J.R.R. Tolkien?"

Soon however Spencer feel asleep, the stress of the day had just worn him out. Dave quietly turned off the television, picked up his son and gently brought him up to bed, whispering good night with a kiss on the forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all your kind reviews. They really keep me going and keep me writing knowing people are reading and excited for new chapters. I do take ideas into consideration. I am trying to write as much as possible but work keeps me busy and summer courses start soon. Now I'm sure you are bored of me talking so on to the story,

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mama came early the next morning. Dave, who was up early doing last-minute packing, let her in; giving her a big hug a she did so.

"You all packed?"

"Yes Mama" Dave dutifully responded, she still had the power to make him feel like a small child.

"How's my grandson?"

"Nervous as can be. His biological father abandoned him and his biological mother had to be committed. That combined with a string of foster homes and the kidnapping have made him quite an anxious little guy. But we need to work on it if we want any hope of him going to camp this summer or school in the fall."

"Well don't you worry Davie, my boy. I will take good care of Spencer while you are gone. He is my grandson after all."

"Really?" Spencer's nervous voice came from the bottom of the stairs,

"Most definitely. Now why don't you go get dressed while I cook some breakfast." Mrs. Rossi informed Spencer,

Spencer quickly scrambled up the stairs to get changed thinking that maybe his dad's trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

Spencer gobbled down breakfast and was soon buckled into the back-seat of Mama's car. The drive to the airport was not long, but on the way back for Spencer it seemed endless.

Mama tried to pull him out of his stupor, "Spencer, I was thinking that today we could go visit the National Marine Corps Museum, and have lunch there so we could spend as much time as you like there. Tomorrow I was thinking we could go to Arlington National Cemetery and then the morning after go to Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, which is the Northern Virginia location of the Smithsonian National Air and Space museum, in the morning, before we pick your dad up."

"Sounds like a fun plan Mama" Spencer eagerly responded, his mind now excited for the events that his grandmother had planned for him.

While Spencer and Mama were heading out, Dave was going through airport security and boarding procedures. He was really missing the BAU's private jet when he had to weed through airport security. Airport security was going at a snail's pace and Dave had to take off his belt and his shoes, as he followed behind a man who waddled more than he walked. Not to mention because he was no longer an active agent with the Bureau he was not permitted to bring his gun onboard like he had been in the past and he felt uncomfortably naked without it. Airports really were a place of hurry up and wait as after he got through security he was stuck waiting at the terminal for his flight number to be called.

However that did give him time to sit and think, contemplating his new son. Dave really hoped he was making the right decision going on this business trip. Spencer's separation anxiety was going to take some time and effort to combat. But a little boy with separation anxiety in a school or university environment was not a good thing. The problem was regular child psychiatrists probably wouldn't be a good idea with Spencer's intelligence but he was still a young boy in many ways so those that specialized in adult psychiatry probably wouldn't work either. He typed a message into his blackberry to try to call the headmaster of Spencer's new-school to see if he new of any psychiatrists that would be ideal for Spencer.

Soon his flight number was called and Dave was able to board. Once again he was reminded of how much he hated regular airlines and missed the BAU jet as he saw the tiny seats with no leg room, not to mention the annoying aircraft safety procedures the flight attendant began to go through.

Author's Note: the places I picked for Spencer and Mama to go visit are off the internet for Virginia attractions. I apologize if it doesn't seem realistic or they aren't close enough to the FBI base, which I am assuming Dave leaves near to. I don't live in Virginia, heck I don't even live in the United States, so my grasp of the geography or locale may not be accurate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Adoption 18**

Surprisingly for Dave the first wave of meetings went well. He was met by his literary agent, Mark, at the airport who brought him to meet his new-found publisher. Things were set for, _Deviance: The Secret Desires of Sadistic Serial Killers,_ to come out mid-August and for Dave to do promotional then and a bit into September.

He really hated that he had to leave Spencer for a bit when he was just starting school but his son could come with him on the first bit and Mama seemed willing to help him out. And Dave realized that the press tour and promotional was definitely different than if he was gone all the time with the BAU cases. Nobody in the BAU had much luck with relationships or personal life it seemed. Max Ryan had lost his family years ago, and had no personal life even after retiring. Gideon was divorced from his wife and estranged from his son. Hotch was having troubles with his wife already and they were putting off having children.

His publisher thought that there was a definite public interest in serial killers and that people would be interested in his book. Dave really hoped that it was true. His first divorce had been amiable but his second and third had not been and he was stuck paying alimony. Though with the agreements he had the amount would not change if his income went up, so they wouldn't be able to touch his book royalties too much, and he could use the money on and for Spencer.

The calls to Spence the two nights he was gone relieved Dave's fears. His son sounded happy and upbeat telling him all about his day and promised to show him pictures of where they had visited. As well His mom assured him that Spencer was doing well.

Dave came through the terminal and looked around for his mother and son, noticing them against one wall. But before he could daw their attention Spencer turned and ran towards him.

Dave bent to give his son a hug, ruffling Spencer's hair as he did so.

"Hi buddy"

"Hi Dad"

"How are you Spencer? Where you good for your grandmother?"

"I'm good and of course I behaved for Mama." Spencer responded,

At this point his mother had caught up with Spencer and told Dave, "Spence is a well-behaved child unlike somebody else I can think of at that age."

Dave smirked, "I was merely rambunctious"

"You were more than a little and I would use a few more adjectives but lets get you home. I have dinner in the crock-pot for you and Spencer."

"You have to join us Ma" Dave responded, at the same time that Spencer piped in, "Mama you promised you would help me show Dad the pictures."

"Well I guess I have to say then" Mama responded, before leading her two babies to the waiting car.

As soon as they had finished inner Spence pulled out the computer, explaining, "Mama helped me take the pictures from the camera and put them into the computer. Then I picked my favourites and put them into a slideshow to show you."

"I'd like that Spencer" Dave replied, as the three of them settled onto the coach with Spencer in the middle holding the lap-top.

Spencer explained as he showed his dad the pictures of their trip to the National Museum of the Marine Corps, "We started in the Making Marines exhibit where I got to see how the Marine Corps transforms its men and women into team-oriented warriors. Did you know that apparently the Marine Corps experience is so memorable that most Marines still recall the names of their Drill Instructors, decades later?"

"That would definitely make sense Spencer. I still remember names of some of my instructors at the FBI training course."

Spencer pondered his dad's response before continuing on, "Then Mama took me through the Legacy Walk in the museum which illustrates more than 200 years of Marine Corps history."

Spencer flipped to a new set of pictures which Dave instantly recognized as Arlington National Cemetery. He had been there many times in his life, including for funerals of friends that had chosen to join the military.

Spencer as if recognizing his dad's memories was quiet as he flipped through the pictures of him and his grandmother at Arlington, including ones of the rows upon rows of headstones, the Columbarium, the group burial for those killed on 9/11 at the Pentagon, the Memorial entrance, and of President John F. Kennedy's grave with the eternal flame.

"We didn't have time to see the whole cemetery but I thought maybe you and I could go back there one day." Spencer proposed,

Dave put his arm around his son and responded, "I'd like that Spencer."

Spencer continued on, "This morning we went to the National Air and Space Museum Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center before we picked you up. I got to see the Enterprise space shuttle and the Wall of Honour for the thousands of people who contributed to aviation and space exploration."

"Sounds like you had a really neat trip Spencer. Thank you for showing me the pictures. I'm glad you had such a good time with your grandmother" Dave told his son after the slid-show had finished and then turned to his mother, "Mama thank you for watching Spencer and taking him to all those places."

"Nonsense Davie. It was my pleasure. You simply need to give me time with Spencer more often."

After bidding Mama goodnight, both Spencer and Dave headed to bed. Spencer was clearly exhausted from all the site-seeing and Dave was worn out form the meetings and the flight.

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for your kind reviews and all your encouragement as I write this story. The reviews defiantly help keep me motivated and inspire my muse to write. I'm not going to abandon this story and chapters will keep coming but I am warning you that I am busy with a summer course and work that both keep me busy.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Being stuck at the cottage when it is down pouring and I have no internet definitely encourages one to write. Enough of me onto Dave and Spencer's adventures:

**Chapter 19**

Dave woke early and padded downstairs. Even after retiring from the Bureau he couldn't turn off his internal alarm clock that woke him at the crack of dawn. He grabbed his morning coffee and settled down at his computer. He would make breakfast for himself and Spencer when his son woke up.

His literary agent had suggested that he start picking out passages from _Deviance_ to read for the book-tour and that he might want to start writing a second book. Dave had enough cases and profiling know-how that he was easily able to start writing and drafting the second book. He figured for this one he might outline specific cases that he had been involved in and that had stuck with him throughout the years.

He got so caught up in his work that he didn't notice that Spencer had woken up and come downstairs until his son was standing right behind him.

He nearly jumped in his seat as he exclaimed, "Spencer you startled me"

"Aren't you supposed to be the FBI agent dad?"

"Retired but that doesn't mean I can't be startled." Dave chuckled saving his work on the laptop and shutting it down before asking his son, "How about some breakfast?"

"I'd like that" Spencer responded, following his dad to the kitchen,

As they sat down to eat breakfast Spencer questioned, "Is anything planned for today?"

"I have to make a call to your Headmaster to see if he knows a psychiatrist that would work well for you. As well I need to schedule a doctor's appointment for you. But other than those two tasks I can't think of anything." Dave answered his son, before questioning, "Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Nothing big but I was wondering if you would like to play chess with me?" Spencer tentively asked,

"I would definitely like to do that" Dave responded,

After breakfast was finished Spencer buried himself in the SAT prep books they had received in the mail from Warton Academy. The school was asking that students registered in the summer two-week session read and work on some of the material in advance.

Dave returned to his office to make his phone-calls. He phoned his doctor first to see if he would be willing to take on Spencer as a patient, which he luckily was and an appointment was scheduled for the next week, right after Dave's own appointment, that he had nearly forgotten about.

Now onto the next order of business, Dave thought as he dialled the number for Warton Academy and was greeted with, "Headmaster Peterson, Warton Academy"

"Hello Headmaster. This is David Rossi calling, Spencer Reid's adoptive father."

"Ah yes Mr. Rossi, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would be able to recommend any psychiatrists for Spencer. I think we would need somebody that understands his intelligence level and how that affects him."

"Definitely understandable. I do have a few that are used by children at this school, though for different reasons."

"Spencer has a bit of separation anxiety. He also has abandonment issues most likely. That, along with residual effects from being kidnapped before I adopted him." Dave explained, his own background in psychology for profiling coming in handy.

"One second please. I've got a name and a number for you," the Headmaster explained, pausing for a bit before coming back to the phone, "Here it is. Dr. Linda James, you can reach her at 504-226-7181,"

"Thank you very much Headmaster. Have a good day now" Dave replied, as he ended the phone-call,

To Dave's surprise the next phone call, to the psychiatrist that the Headmaster had recommended, went well. He spoke to the Doctor's receptionist and was able to get Spencer in for an appointment in a couple of weeks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Thank you everybody for the kind reviews. I am trying to update as much as possible, and I promised I will not abandon this story but the updates might be slow coming. Currently I am doing both a summer course and working.

**Chapter 20**

Just as Spencer checkmated him for another time, as he had been doing for the past week, Dave declared, "Don't know how much competition I am but we can play again later but now we have to get ready to go the doctor's office. Your appointment is right after mine, so bring some of your study material to work on while I am with the doctor."

"Okay Dad. I'll take some of the SAT practice questions to work on." Spencer responded, moving to the stairs.

Spencer was oddly quiet on the way over to the doctor's office, which immediately altered Dave that something was wrong with his son.

"Buddy, it's going to be okay. It's just a routine check-up to make sure everything is alright for both me and you. If you want me there I can be with you and the doctor or I can be in the waiting room. It is your choice, but I need you to tell me."

"Could you be with me?" Spencer posed,

"Of course Spencer. Dr. Adams is great and I'm sure you'll love him, or at least like him. He's an old friend of mine and has been my doctor for most of my life."

"I know it is not an intelligent thought but I am still having it—" Spencer started,

"Just because you have a high IQ, does not mean you have to act in a certain way. You are still a ten year-old boy. Now what is the thought you are having" Dave reasoned with his son,

"What if the doctor finds something wrong with me? Will you still be able to adopt me? What if the doctor finds something wrong with you?" Spencer rambled out,

"If the doctor finds something wrong with you, which I highly doubt, we will deal with it and get you better. You are my son now, nothing is going to change that, and I mean nothing. The paperwork for guardianship has already gone through, and the adoption paperwork and the name-change paperwork are already in motion. If the doctor finds something wrong with me, which I again doubt will happen, we will deal with that."

"Okay Dad" Spencer replied,

Soon they were their and Dave got them checked in at the doctor's office and they sat down in the waiting arena. The original appointments were set up with Dave first but when he checked them in he arranged for Spencer to go first, trying to make it easier on his son.

They didn't have to wait long before the nurse called Spencer in, and the boy followed nervously.

As it turned out Spencer had no reason to be worries. Dr. Adams allowed him to ask all the questions he wanted, and with this free reign Spencer's wealth of knowledge came out as the doctor quietly checked him over.

"You are quite healthy Spencer" the doctor concluded as he finished his examinations, "A little on the thin side but I'm sure your old man and Mama Rossi will fix that."

Dave spoke next, "Why don't you work on one of your practice tests in the waiting area and I'll be out in a bit and we can go get ourselves some ice cream."

"Okay Dad" Spencer responded, hopping down from the exam table and grabbing his books before exiting.

Once Spencer had left Dr Adams told Dave, "That's quite a boy you've got there."

"That he is" Dave replied, before submitting to the doctor's exam.

Soon he was out of the room and getting Spencer to go get the promised ice cream with his son.

As they were sitting on the bench outside the ice-cream parlour Dave turned to his son and asked, "Are you excited for your school summer session?"

"Definitely, it will be a great to have an educational experience with individuals with a similar intelligence to my own. Though the SAT practice material has not provided a sufficient challenge as of yet for me but I need the highest score possible."

"Highest score possible for what buddy?" Dave quizzed his son,

"To get into Cal-Tech, that is California Institute of Technology, as well as to receive admission into a masters or doctoral program as quickly as possible."

"I have no doubt you will do that Spencer. I have a feeling Cal-Tech, along with many other Universities will be taking notice of you."

Spencer paused before asking his dad, "What education do I need to get into the Bureau, Dad?"

"The Bureau hires people with all educational backgrounds, though mostly people with psychology and criminology backgrounds. But Spencer I want you to go for whatever education and knowledge you desire, whatever program and speciality you want." Dave counselled his son, allowing a few minutes of silence before continuing, "Why don't we head home and we can cook dinner together and then you can beat me at chess for the hundredth time."

Spencer chuckled, following his Dad to the car, "Not quite the hundredth time Dad but close."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Wow can't believe how many chapters I'm up to and nowhere near finished. To answer a question that keeps coming up repeatedly. I am most likely writing this story to its logical conclusion, which at this point seems to be Spencer joining the BAU, or Dave coming back to the FBI after his son joins. Thank you again for all the reviews, I try to reply to them as much as possible but often time is limited but know I read each and every one and I thank everybody for all their kind words of encouragement and support.

**Adoption 21**

Dave chuckled to himself as he and Spencer drove to Warton Academy for Spencer's first day their for the SAT summer prep session. He was probably more, or at least just as, nervous as his son. Since he had adopted Spencer they had not been separated for any great period of time and he really hoped that his son would be alright. Heck he hoped he wouldn't be a nervous wreck the entire day. He had an appointment to go through his old case files for research for his second book.

As it turned out however he had no cause to be worried. When he picked Spencer up at the end of the school-day his son seemed overjoyed and overly excited about the day's events and rambled about them for the entire car ride home.

"It was great Dad. There were only about thirty students there, well 28 to be exact. I was the youngest student but I was immediately accepted, and the others were not that much older as their ages ranged from twelve to sixteen. And Dad I met some of the students that are going to be in my classroom next year and they were so cool. We chatted about algorithms and quantum mechanics during the day's breaks. The SAT course material was not exactly the most intellectually stimulating of material but it was great to be in a classroom setting once again."

"Sounds like you had an amazing day Spencer" Dave responded,

"I did Dad, I really did. These two weeks are going to be great and I can not wait to go to school in September." Spencer replied, excitement evident in his voice, and then changing topics he questioned his Dad, "How did your research go today? How is the new book coming along? When is your first getting published?"

Dave chuckled, "Spencer, slow down, one question at a time. The research went well today, it was nice to see everybody again as they luckily were not on case. I looked through all my old case files, making notes for the ones I want to use in this novel that I am working on. I think the book is coming along well, but I have not actually started writing it. As for the first, it is getting published in the middle of August, and you are coming on press tour with me until your school year starts if you would like that."

"That would definitely be a great experience, as well as being educational; Dad and I would love to come along." Spencer responded, and then launched a question at his Dad, "What will we do when my school year starts?"

"Mama has already agreed to move into our house to look after you when I am away. I will not be gone for long, and I am off for your first two days of this school year at Warton Academy." Dave explained to Spencer, he had made sure that he had at least those two days to make sure Spencer was taking well to full-time school along with a new teacher and classmates.

"Sounds like a well-designed promotional tour Dad" Spencer acknowledged, understanding that his dad would have to go away on some business trips.

Soon they arrived back at the house, the thirty minute drive passing quickly with Spencer's details of his school day and their conversation.

As they pulled into the laneway Spencer queried his Dad, "Would I be able to help you make dinner this evening?"

"Of course buddy" Dave agreed, happy that his son wanted to learn more about non-academic areas and glad to share his love of cooking, especially his love of Italian cooking with his son.

However as Dave was showing Spencer how to mix the flour into the marinade for the chicken his son accidently got some all over Dave's face and chest in his enthusiasm. Dave playfully retaliated by dabbing some on Spencer's nose, not annoyed in the least, and soon father and son were involved in a full blown out flour fight. Soon both were nearly covered from head to foot looking like white ghosts.

Dave broke out laughing, "Come on Spencer, help me finish the marinade and it can bake while we get ourselves cleaned up," looking around he continued on, "and then after dinner I think this place will need a thorough cleaning."

"Sorry Dad" Spencer blushed as he apologized,

"I am not mad in the least, that was a lot of fun but unfortunately it was messy fun that will need cleaning." Dave replied, soothing his son's nerves and pulling him into a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Thank you everybody for all your kind words of encouragement and support, they really keep me writing and updating faster

**Chapter 22**

Things settled into a routine for Dave and Spencer during Spencer's time at the Warton SAT prep camp. Dave would drive Spencer to school in the morning and then go to Quantico to do research before picking Spencer up.

However Thursday of the first week Spencer found Mama waiting for him in the pick-up area.

He ran over to give her a hug asking where his dad was. Mama replied, "Your dad was asked to give his old unit a hand on a case. The young lady that replaced him is sick, as is Agent Hotchner and they asked your dad to help. I'm going to stay at your house and look after you. Is that alright, Spencer?"

"He'll be back right?" Spencer queried, nervous and worried

"Of course Spencer. He'll be back around Monday or Tuesday. We can call him tonight to see how he is and you can tell him all about your day." Mama Rossi soothed,

"Okay" Spencer replied, as he followed Mama to the car. He decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all that his Dad was gone on the business trip.

As they climbed into the car Spencer began filling Mama in on his school and the prep sessions finishing with, "I got the top mark on our practice test today."

"That's amazing work Spencer" Mama congratulated her grandson, still in awe of his intelligence. Davie had whined and complained on and on about doing his own SATs.

Dave was just hoping they would be able to get the case finished fast. It was great to be back in the field but he missed Spencer so much. He hated having to leave the way he did but the team was in a bind.

"Hi Spencer" Dave answered his cell-phone after checking the caller-id

"Hi Dad" Spencer replied, "How's the case?"

"Good buddy. We've already got a preliminary profile" Dave answered his son, being deliberately vague on the details, before asking, "How was your day?"

Spencer immediately launched into details of his day, "It was awesome Dad. We did a practice test today and I got the best score in the class. Ms. Swanson said I got the best score she's ever seen."

"That's amazing buddy. If you do that on the actual test you'll definitely get into Cal-Tech." Dave praised, overjoyed at Spencer's accomplishments

"And Dad, we're planning a barbeque next Friday for parents"

"I will put that in my calendar buddy" Dave promised

"Thanks, Night Dad"

"Night buddy. I love you"

"Love you too" Spencer replied, before hanging up the phone and getting ushered to bed by Mama,

The profile paid off for Dave and the BAU team. They had profiled that their unsub was killing single women at homes he could get access to. Garcia was able to check the three women's backgrounds and came up with the same electrical company and repair group. After checking police records they'd been able to nail their guy who'd confessed after spending a few hours in interrogation with Morgan. It had been too late that Saturday to fly back but they were scheduled to fly back that Sunday morning. He'd called his mother, who had also dropped him off, and she promised to be there with Spencer to pick him up.

Spencer came running towards him as soon as he had deplaned and collected his luggage.

"Hi buddy" Dave greeted, hugging his son

"A letter came from Nevada child services on Friday, addressed to you." Spencer nervously informed him

"It's probably the finalized adoption papers and your name change." Dave reasoned,

"But what if they are taking me away? What if-?" Spencer began, his brain running wild with horrible possibilities

"Then they would have sent someone. Not that it could happen." Dave tried to calm Spencer's fears as they exited the airport, Mama trailing behind and the rest of the team already having headed to the SUVs.

Mama Rossi just sighed, she'd already told Spencer all this but the boy couldn't let his mind rest without seeing the contents of the letter.

Soon they made it home and Dave almost immediately reached for the letter, where it had been placed on the kitchen island. Spencer was almost immediately at his side waiting, both nervous and impatient.

Dave opened the letter and smiled at what he found, immediately showing it to Spencer who hugged him tightly.

"Told you bud. It is simply an official confirmation of my adoption of you as well as your legal name change certificate and documentation." Rossi explained, overjoyed that Spencer was officially his.

"Love you Dad"

"Love you too buddy. Now and forever and nothing is going to change that." Dave promised,


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: ** I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I figured something was better than nothing. Life and all its craziness has caught up with me and I feel like I sometimes don't have time to breathe. I will try to keep updating as much as possible, and I will not abandon this story but updates will be slow.

**Adoption 23**

Friday came around all too soon for Spencer. When he woke up that morning his feelings were all jumbled up. He was excited for the family barbeque that afternoon where the students got to show their parents what they had been working on and it was a chance for the parents to meet the teachers. However Spencer was also upset that this meant it was the end of the SAT prep camp and he would have to wait until September to go back to school again.

Dave dropped Spence off that morning, promising he would be back at noon for the barbeque. He planned to do a small bit of research before heading back to the Academy.

When the time came he found himself walking in with the other parents. Spencer immediately spotted him and ran right towards him. After giving his son a big hug, he allowed himself to be pulled around to see everything. In the Gymnasium the students had set up displays about the concepts and material they had been studying. Spencer toured him around showing him all the displays, explaining things as he did so. Dave was definitely thankful that he didn't have to attend school any longer. He had been a decent student, excelling later in life in the Bureau and profiling but some of the math and the physics were over his head. Spencer brought him to his won exhibit showcasing the different mathematical knowledge and theorems needed.

"Looks amazing bud." Dave praised, beaming at his son,

"Thanks Dad"

"Now do we need to remember to collect that before we leave or does the school keep it?"

"The school keeps it." Spencer explained, before leading him to where the barbeque was set up on the school's front lawn.

Dave and Spencer sat down with a couple of his school-mates and their respective parents. The three boys were chatting about the improbability of physics in certain films which flew straight over Dave's head.

One of the other parents, a Mr. Denson, noticed Dave's expression and commented, "Tell me about it. The knowledge they have blows my mind."

"Glad I'm not the only one who feels that way." Dave responded, getting into a conversation about the antics of their sons before the headmaster drew everybody's attention.

"Thank you all for coming today. This is a great conclusion to what has been an amazing two weeks of learning and exploration. Students you should all be proud of your accomplishments and I wish you all success and good fortune on the actual tests. Parents I sincerely hope you are proud of what the students have achieved; I know I am. Desserts are on the lawn, and I'll see you all in September."

After chatting with Spencer's teacher for a couple of minutes and after Spencer had grabbed a few chocolates, they headed home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has just kinda caught up with me and I don't have a lot of time to write. I am working full-time and I am doing a summer course which both take up a lot of my time. Rest assured that I haven't forgotten about the story and that I will not abandon it. That being said I repeat the warning that I have said throughout that updates will be slow and sporadic, especially this summer. I no longer have boring lectures that provide the perfect environment for writing.

**Chapter 24**

Soon, to Dave's amazement it was time to head out on the book publicity tour. His agent had done huge pre-release publicity for him, and to his surprise upon release the book had skyrocketed into the best-seller's list. The publicity tour mostly consisted of readings and books signings with a few interviews thrown in. Dave was slightly surprised that Spencer was happy to come with him as he unfortunately didn't have very much time for him. However his son surprised him by making comments about the people in the audience. Astute, profiler-type comments.

Soon, however, it was time for Spencer to start the school-year. Dave's schedule luckily allowed him time to see Spencer home a day before the term started. They had already purchased all his school supplies and a new back-pack.

Unfortunately he wasn't there to see Spencer off to school but Mama Rossi would be staying at the house while he was away. He also promised his son he would call as he was able to.

"Hi buddy"

"Hi Dad"

"Did you have a good day" Dave queried, and he had to admit he was slightly nervous doing so

"It was awesome. My class is great and I'm not even the youngest. And my friend, Caleb, from summer-camp, is in my class."

"Sounds great Spencer" Dave replied, "I'm so glad you are enjoying school." Relieved that his son was enjoying the new school, and that was one thing he did not have to worry about.

"I really, really am. And Ms. Fields thinks I'll be ready to graduate at the end of the year, providing I do well on the SATs."

"Well, that is a definite given Spencer," Dave replied, aware of how well his son could do on the standardized tests, "If you want to go to University next year then we will make plans for it. I figure I will stay on campus with you until you are seventeen or eighteen."

"Okay Dad, but I don't want you to get too bored or confused."

"Not going to happen buddy. I may not understand, fully, the material you are studying but I can write my books anywhere."

"Alright Dad, thank you." Spencer replied, relieved that his Dad was still planning to allow him to go to University whenever he wanted,

"Now I have one more week of Press tour then I will be on my way home and we can start planning your birthday party." Dave informed Spencer,

"Sounds like a lot of fun Dad." Spencer replied, before saying his good-byes and hanging up the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Readers you should love power outages. You know why? Because they force me to find something other than go on the internet or do online homework. Namely they get me to write fan-fiction (as I write it by hand first usually). I hope you enjoy this chapter. And to an unsigned reviewer, of course this story is Alternate Universe—says so in the story synopsis.

**Chapter 25**

Spencer practically jumped into his arms after he got through security. Dave just smiled over his son's head at his mom and hugged Spencer tight. He knew exactly how the boy felt. After the publicity tour ended he was overjoyed to be home with his family. Say what you may about biological connections but Spencer was definitely his son.

The drive home was filled with Spencer happily chatting away about his time at school and everything he was learning. Apparently, though, his son did not take too kindly to some of the arts classes he was taking. According to Spencer English Literature was fine but geography and history were boring and did not interest him.

Dave was immediately worried when he went downstairs Monday morning. Unlike usual Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Usually his son was downstairs ahead of him drinking orange juice and watching Star Trek.

When Dave went to his son's room he found Spencer lying in bed. His son had definitely come down with something and that worried Dave. He was woefully unprepared when it came to dealing with sick children. Serial killers were one thing, sick children another.

He immediately got on the phone to his mother, knowing she would have the answers he sought,

"Mom, I think Spencer's sick." Dave immediately began, even before greetings were exchanged.

"Davie clam down. Why do you think my grandbaby's sick?"

"He didn't wake up at his usual time and he's hot and sweaty to the touch" Dave explained, the nervousness seeping into his voice,

"He's probably come down with the flu son. I want you to wet a wash-cloth with cold water and put it on Spencer's forehead. I'll be over as soon as I can." Mama Rossi instructed,

Dave followed his mom's instructions and was sitting at Spencer's bedside when his mother let herself in with her key. Mama Rossi immediately went into mothering mode with her sick grandson. She gently roused the sleeping boy, reassuring Spencer he was going to be fine as she took his temperature. The problem with Spencer's memory at times like this was that he could not stop the flood of information about various ailments, major and minor. Dave felt overwhelmed as he sat watching his mom work.

Soon Mama Rossi announced that Spencer had the flu but no, despite Dave's fears—and Spencer's—he did not have to go to either the hospital or the doctor. Then she directed Dave to call the school to tell them that Spencer would not be in that day.

Dave spent the next couple of days nursing, or helping to nurse, his sick son. Luckily, for all of them, Spencer's temperature did not critical levels. Either way Dave was hoping not to repeat the experience any time soon.

As soon as Spencer was feeling better talk turned to planning of the boy's eleventh birthday. What started as a small gathering of a few boys from Spencer's class at their house turned into Dave taking ten boys to the museum and then dinner and a movie at their house. Despite his grumbling Dave truly did not mind what the birthday party had turned into. He was happy to give his son the party as he suspected it was the first big birthday celebration Spencer had ever had. Though that being said Dave was ready to drop when the day was over. The boys had driven the museum guides crazy with all their advanced knowledge. Then dinner had been filled with science and Star Trek discussions that flew over Dave's head. He had a hard time getting the boys to eat their dinners as they were so engrossed in their discussion. Spencer's face had absolutely lit up when Dave had brought out the birthday cake. His son was so overwhelmed with emotion that no statistics or stream of information emerged. All in all it turned out to be an amazing day despite the exhausting nature of it all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody, thanks for hanging with me throughout the summer. I'm sorry that updates have been slow and far between. Life just has a habit of catching up with me and leaving me with no time to write. Weirdly I find I have more time to write during the school year, rather than the summer. That is probably because I tend to write during my more boring classes or waiting for lectures to start. That and I have been really busy right now moving into my new house. Unfortunately due to the recent casting changes in Criminal Minds my interest has slightly waned in the show however rest assured that I will finish this story and have it roughly planned out of where I would like to take the story. Now enough of my rambling and onto the story.

**Chapter 26**

Things in their household soon began gearing up for the holidays. Dave wanted to ensure that Spencer got the best Christmas ever, and he knew his mom agreed with that idea.

Dave took a few days off from working on his next book to shop for presents, while Spencer was at school. Buying for a boy genius was definitely an interesting experience. Some presents were definitely easier than others to find. Box sets of star wars and Star Trek were easy, as were the build-your-own Millennium Falcon and Enterprise kits. However the books and microscope required a little more ingenuity on Dave's part that saw him travelling to University book stores and bio-tech firms. But Dave was absolutely determined to make this an amazing Christmas for Spencer. That and he had not celebrated the holidays much, or at all, in recent years. He had often found himself caught up in cases or depressed because of said cases. He could not remember putting up a Christmas tree for at least twenty years. But he was determined to change that behaviour and spent time acquiring a multitude of decorations for Spencer, Mama, and himself to deck out the house with.

Spencer was anxious about the holidays. He had never really celebrated the holidays. His mom's delusions had always seemed to be at their worst during the holiday season. And in foster care there was never the money and often presents were the necessary clothing or school items. Never the books or the items that he yearned for.

Spencer didn't know what his new dad or grandma did for the holidays, or what or how he would get them presents. His dad had begun to give him an allowance so he had some spending money. Mama Rossi solved one dilemma for her grandson. One December weekend while she was watching her grandson, because Dave was meeting with his literary agent and publisher, she brought him out to the mall. Together they found a picture frame that declared 'World's Greatest Dad' as well as a new tie for Spencer to give his dad for Christmas.

Dave solved the other of Spencer's dilemmas. Another trip to the mall, this time a father and son trip, got a new necklace and earrings as well as a framed picture of Spencer and his grandmother for the boy to gift to Mama Rossi on Christmas.

The fates seemed to conspire to make it a good Christmas for Spencer. The boy's SAT results had come to the house, and because he was a minor they were addressed to Dave, so Dave hid them away for his son to open on Christmas morning.

School for Spencer ended on the twentieth so that weekend they decorated the Rossi house. On Sunday the three of them went on a little bit of a drive. Dave left his son in the dark regarding their location, much to Spencer's chagrin. But Dave was enjoying tormenting his son too much to ruin the surprise early. Soon however they arrived at a tree farm. Spencer was barely able to contain his excitement, "We're cutting down our own Christmas Tree?" he squealed,

"Yeah buddy, We're cutting our own down. You get to choose which one we cut down."

Spencer spent quite a bit of time analyzing what tree they should get. This one wasn't the right proportions, that one was too small, another was too bushy, and so on. Soon, however, just as Dave was getting to the point of annoyance, they found a tree that was "just perfect" in Spencer's words.

Soon they had the tree home and were beginning to decorate it. Dave and Mama Rossi had dug out their old family decorations. During the laughing and joking Dave realized once again just how lucky he was to have a family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 28**

After the holidays things progressed quickly for the Rossi family. Not only did Spencer receive admission to all the major post-secondary institutions in the United States but he also received a full scholarship and an offer to do an accelerated program from Cal-Tech. Dave had felt his eardrums might just burst when his son received that package as Spencer had squealed and shouted with joy and excitement.

Their plans came together to go down to visit Cal-Tech and figure out living arrangements, among other things, over March Break. The only issue was when Spencer should start. Cal-Tech had left the option open to them of whether Spencer wanted to start in the spring/summer session or the fall. Spencer was all for starting immediately, always eager to learn more and expand his knowledge. Dave, however, thought that it was best that Spencer started in September arguing that he would have plenty of time to accumulate knowledge and that it was better to start with his class-mates. The campus visit brought resolution to the disagreement when it was explained that Spencer could work on his first doctorate while he rushed through his undergraduate degree. Dave was persuaded by Spencer that he could finish the undergraduate degree quicker if he was allowed to start in the summer and that he would be surpassing his classmates so quickly that it didn't matter who he started with because he definitely would not be finishing with them.

The campus visit also prompted a long discussion on which field of study Spencer was intending to pursue first. They both knew that he would more than likely stay for two or three doctoral programs given his age so the real question was what Spencer should pursue first.

"I'm interested in theoretical mathematics and chemistry," Spencer explained to his dad as they sat outside in a courtyard, "But engineering is also really interesting as is psychology, especially if I want to follow in your foot-steps."

"Spencer, you need to pursue your interests not follow my career path."

"But I am interested in your career path. What's the use of all my knowledge if I cannot apply it? I know everything there is to know about schizophrenia but I still can't help my mom."

"Spence" Dave sighed as he pulled his son into a hug, "Why don't you start with math and chemistry and then move into psychology when you're a little bit older?" he suggested,

"That makes sense" Spencer concluded.

Things also progressed rather quickly with Dave's second book. He had zoomed through writing it, utilizing cases and work that hadn't fit into his first as well as new research he had compiled during Spencer's first Semester at Warton. He was extremely proud of the effort. He'd been more in shock than awe that he'd completed his first book and that it had actually done well but with his second he'd really had the chance to exercise his writing chops and he thought that it was truly a piece of art.

Now that Spencer was settled into his school and more comfortable with him being away, Dave felt more comfortable leaving on a slightly longer publicity tour. Though he still hated leaving Spencer and knew it would be hard on him as well when his son no longer needed his presence at University but he knew that was a least four, if not six, years down the road.

He did enjoy the publicity tours though. There was definite public interest in what he was writing about and he enjoyed sharing his knowledge. That and the BAU definitely deserved recognition for the work they had done, and the team was still doing. Hotch and Gideon had both been nice enough to keep him in the loop when cases came up that he would find interesting.

Graduation soon came upon them. Dave didn't know what to think. His son, as he truly did view Spencer as such, seemed too young to be graduating high school—he should be just entering it—and Dave knew that he would no longer be the prevailing parental influence in his son's life and that was almost too much for his mind.

Spencer was practically jumping for joy. He had though, back in Las Vegas that he would be trapped into the regular school system but now he was getting to go off to Cal-Tech. He knew he was the youngest of his graduating class but that didn't bother him; what did was that he felt he was leaving friends behind. Almost all of his classmates were not graduating with him. He knew he could keep in contact via e-mail but he also logically realized that things would be different.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 29**

High school graduation, that was one phrase Dave was finding hard to believe. No matter how many times he went over it in his head he couldn't believe the day was here. Spencer was graduating today, something that was hard to grasp. His twelve year-old was finishing high school and soon off to University.

He had found a house down the street from Cal-Tech's main campus for him and Spencer to live in. It was a quaint little house with three bedrooms and a big family den. After much debate he had decided to keep the house in Virginia. He would probably end up back at the Bureau, even if just for consulting work and with book sales he could afford to keep both houses.

Mama Rossi was positively giddy that her grand-baby was graduating form high school. Though in the back of her mind she knew this would forever change things. Soon her son, and grandson, would be moving and after much debate she had chosen not to go with them. Dave and Spencer had both pleaded with her but she had stood her ground. Her grand-baby needed some room to grow and her entire life, well almost her entire life, was in Virginia. She would visit of course, but some space was necessary.

The ceremony passed by in a blur for Spencer. He was brimming with excitement and trying to make sure he didn't trip. It was one event in his life that he couldn't remember perfectly as he had been thoroughly distracted throughout. All he could really remember was excitedly crossing the stage and smiling as his dad and grandma took pictures of him receiving his diploma and shaking the headmaster's hand. The luncheon afterwards passed in much the same way for him, through his excitement of graduating and sadness for leaving his friends.

**Author's Note:**

**Big apologies for not updating in so long. I am very busy in University with needing to stay on the honour roll and keep up my marks for post-graduate studies and scholarships. I fear that I am losing interest in this story, as my interest in Criminal Minds wanes. The show is just not as interesting without AJ Cook, as JJ, in it. She really made the show for me and I find it hard to watch now that she is gone. I will finish this story but I am warning that updates will be slow coming.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 30**

For Spencer, university was absolutely amazing. He soaked up the information and reading material readily. Though as always he wanted to know more and nothing stopped his desire for knowledge. He stood out in his classes but not as much as he had expected and he wasn't treated overly different by his professors or his fellow students. His professors were duly impressed by his capabilities and though they were surprised at his age they didn't treat him differently because of it. His fellow students also tended to act the same way. His dad went with him to all his classes and meetings but didn't overwhelm him or get in the way. Dave tended to hang in the back, keeping an eye on his son and the rest of the class with an investigator's eye.

Time seemed to pass by in a blur for Spencer. Life was full of discovery and learning new things. Soon he was working on and then defending his first thesis. The second and third followed soon after. Nothing seemed to be able to go wrong.

Once Spencer had turned eighteen Dave had stopped his constant supervision of his son, trusting Spencer's capabilities to look after himself. His books became his full-time business which was an opportune time because they were increasing in popularity and him with them. He had also come to acceptance of Spencer's desire to join the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI and didn't want his presence at the Bureau to prevent that. As much as he still desired for Spencer to remain in academia he realized this truly was what Spencer wanted. His son wanted the chance to save people as had been done for him.

Spencer's twenty-first birthday brought not drunken celebrations as was common for that milestone but a trip to the Bureau office to sign all the paperwork and to receive his training schedule. Spencer's life was absolutely bright and Dave once again thanked the Gods for bringing Spencer into his life. Whatever happened would happen but Dave would continue to be a proud father.

The End

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who stuck with me through the end. I'm sorry about all the delays in updating, especially this last one. Real life, primarily academics, got in the way. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a great chance to explore Spencer as he might have been. If the ending seems brief I apologize but I needed to move on and bring this story to a close. Thank you for all your kind reviews throughout, they kept me writing and kept me thinking of this story. Ashley aka foreverpadfoot**


End file.
